The Sophiscated Potter
by Smurf Mic
Summary: Harry overhears his aunt and uncle talking about the magical world,he investigates and becomes very powerful and clever AU! Super Harry! Elemental! Powerful Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Right guys TOMCCCS here now for my new story which will be 500k + words long I would appreciate some suggestions for a story line of a powerful, smart, Ravenclaw Harry. I will be posting every day ,and will take into account all the reviews. Please don't flame me thank you I am also looking for a beta right now thanks for all,

TOMCCCS

Deadline for story suggestions is the 12 of October 2012


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The Discovery

Harry bent over the vibrant roses in aunt Petunia's flowerbed. He looked at them caringly he had looked after them as long as he had remembered. The sun was beating down on his small, puny back. Harry loathed the fact he was the smallest in his class,the easiest target; but he knew he could do nothing about it. His mean relatives took care of that.

"Petunia not in here you fool someone could _hear_ us"

Harry heard his repulsive uncle say rather far away.

"Alright in here then!"

Petunia and Dursely were speaking a bit strangely thought Harry, so as any 10 year old would he shuffled nearer to the intriguing conversation.

"Vernon he can't know, ever or he'll hurt us with w-with m-magic!" proclaimed Petunia in hushed tones

Harry was confused, he didn't have magic, although he often wished he did, now more interested than ever he listened to the strange conversation that ensued

" We have to look out for that vile letter that will come on his 11th birthday it will come in a letter with the h-h-Hogwarts crest on it!"

Petunia spat the word Hogwarts out like it was a horrible profanity she had just uttered.

Harry now gripped with curiosity, decided to investigate in this strange word, and he knew just the person to go Grindelvald…..

Authors note: Guys, I know this was a very short chapter but I was short on time. I have several questions I need answered:

Should I update every day or every other day with short chapters (not as short as this) ?

Or once a week pretty long and good quality chapters?

Do you like the plot so far?

Any suggestions for plot?

Again any willing to Beta for me ?

Thank you very, very much to griffin29 to your well thought and useful review it means a lot to me that people take the care and attention to leave a review

See you next time,

Smurf Mic


	3. Apololgies

Chapter 2

The mind blowing complete discovery

"Mr Grindelvald sir!" shouted Harry while knocking on the door to 156 Wisteria Drive

"Come in," said Grindelvald "the doors unlocked."

Harry entered the strange house of his only friend. Desperate to find out about Hogwarts. He went into the sitting room, in it was three extremely comfortable armchairs, one by the fire, one by the window looking into the plain back garden and one in the corner by a bookcase that Mr Grindelvald always sat in.

"Sir there was a word which I heard and it sounded rather strange and weird and my relatives were being awfully secretive about it, the word was Hogwarts." Harry garbled out

Grindelvald said nothing for a long time his head bowed deep in thought.

"It is time," he said ominously

Harry looked at him confused

"Time for what?"

"Time for the truth, Harry what I'm about to tell you may sound crazy and untrue but let me finish before you question me."

"Harry you are an enchanter, a rare type of wizard able to perform magic at a very high standard, and yes magic exists,"

"There is a whole magical world out there hidden from people who cannot do magic, they are called muggles,"

" There are many types of people who can do magic but to make it simple for you I shall narrow it down for you,"

"People who can perform magic at a fairly low level are called wizards, around 40% of the magical population consists of wizards"

"Next are people called magicians, they can perform all low level spells and a few medium powered ones, 35% of the magical population are magicians"

"Warlocks can perform all low powered spells and all medium powered spells only 10% of the population are warlocks"

"The most powerful of all magic users are enchanters," When Grindelvald said this Harry gasped, Grindelvald continued nonetheless

"They are capable of all but the very highest spells which requires a coven of enchanters working together"

"Enchanters make up 0.5% of the magical population and are exceedingly rare, the remaining 4.5% of the population are squibs, people who can only perform very small spells and sometimes not even that" Grindelvald finished by saying I am a powerful warlock but not as powerful as a enchanter, not as you will be" Grindelvald finished on yet another ominous note

Harry was gobsmacked "But sir I can't do magic!" He said disbelievingly

"Have you ever really tried?" replied Grindelvald

"Well no, not really" said Harry

"Carpe diem!" said Grindelvald grandly whilst pointed at a vase on the window sill

"Levitate it"

Harry looked at the vase and said at it in his head

"up" nothing happened , he was disappointed.

"Sir I'm sorry I must be a m-muggle" he stuttered

"Nonsense child try harder, pour your will at the vase!"

Harry, this time intent on moving the vase, shouted "UP" in his head with furious intent, whilst gesturing upwards with his hands

The vase shot up at an incredible pace and smashed into the ceiling.

"WOW!" gasped Harry with the utmost amazement

"And with practice you'll be able to do that with a thought and with no effort!"

Grindelvald chuckled at Harry's expression and then proceeded, with a flick of his hand to repair the vase. Harry gawked not yet used to the wonderment of magic and then fainted with shock.

here is the second part Harry woke up to a grinning face of Grindelvald.

"Right then now your up we can take a day trip to Diagon Alley!" Grindelvald said

"But sir what about my uncle and aunt!" Harry replied

"And what's Diagon alley?"

"To answer your first question" Grindelvald answered

" I shall put a spell on them which will make them forget that you were ever away! To answer your second, Diagon Alley is a magical alley where many shops are located, there I will purchase a wand for you" at this point Grindelvald produced a wooden stick around 12 inches long.

"Wands contain parts of powerful magical creature; they will help you tune your magic so it is more refined. Eventually you will only need a wand for very complex spells where it would be pointless to use up more energy by doing it wandlessly" Grindelvald explained

Harry nodded understanding

"Right then lets go!" said Grindelvald cheerfully. He stuck out his right arm. Harry grasped it confused, but as soon as he had done so he felt as if he was being compressed into a very thin tube, he was struggling for breath, he needed to breath, and then an, as quickly as it had happened it had finished. He breathed a deep lungful of fresh air. Fresh air? He opened his eyes which he had not realised were closed and realised he was in the middle of a bustling, jostling alley, it could only be, Diagon Alley!

"Sir,h-how did we" Grindelvald interrupted Harry

"Magic!" Harry decided not to question him further. As he looked around he saw many shops, Flourish and Blotts, The Most Potente Potions, Ollivanders, and many other mysterious shop. However Grindelvald took Harry down a dodgy looking side alley named "Knockturn Alley keeping Harry close at his side. Harry was glad for this because many shady looking figures were around. Deeper and deeper Harry and Grindelvald went into the alley until they arrived at a dusty shop. Harry thought it looked as if it could collapse at any moment!

Grindelvald looked over both his shoulders shiftily then opened the door and went inside, Harry shortly followed.

"Whaddaya want?" wheezed a short, ugly man.

"We are here to obtain a wand for Mr Potter here" Grindelvald said grandly

The mans whole demeanour changed at Grindelvald's words he became more intellectually looking, smarter and generally more pleasing to the eye.

"Oh, it's a wand you be wanting is it, follow me." He then proceeded to lead them into a small back room full of jars and drawers. Remarkably it seemed grimier than the first room

"Right then," he said to Harry enthusiastically hold your hand over theses pieces of wood and tell me which feels the best.

Harry held his hand over the pieces of wood feeling slightly ridiculous. Yet, nethertheless he felt a pleasant buzzing sensation as he held his hand over a light coloured wood

"This one" he said simply

"Ah, that is maple, for people who are tough and stubborn; it is a powerful but temperamental wand wood."

"Now, onto the cores…

Mwahhahah bit of a cliffie there guys Sooooo sorry about the long delay serious family problems and I started Secondary School so yeah tell me what you think bearing in mind I'm 13

Smurf says "REVIEW POO HEADS"


End file.
